


审视与观察

by prefiringfort



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefiringfort/pseuds/prefiringfort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于钻小管道那集的扩文</p>
            </blockquote>





	审视与观察

Data从来都不是正常人。

呃，换个说法。Data从来都不是一般人。普通人。或者说，人类。

Riker非常清楚Data是没有感受的。事实上，这点已经被一遍遍地证实——Jenna就是一个近在眼前例子。可是每次Riker看着坐在自己左前方那个身影，总会不由自主地想起别的东西。像他和Data在头次合作时握紧的手那并非常温的触感；还有他们起身时对视的眼睛，仿佛对话自生，无需多言。他能感受到这种……这种互动。这种链接。这种预言。

当然Data不会。但他依然会说，我们是朋友。而朋友有这种共通感，在人际交往中是非常常见的。事实上，随着人类共事时间的增长，这种配合感会越熟练。就往常而言，每月配合熟练增长率约为8.76%，视性格变量……

别在脑子里模仿Data了，Riker.你学得一点都不像。

好吧。所以他对安卓人是有点过于在意。但身为世界上唯二的生物，让人有几分在意也不为过。

Riker皱眉。现在他可不在舰桥。再思考Data未免有些奇怪。如今左前方是吧台，正前方是Keiko.右前方是O'Brien.右边是……

他动了动右臂，星际舰队质地良好的制服相触，发出几不可闻的布料摩擦声。酒吧的灯光熏得人有点飘然，也让Keiko和O'Brien看起来太幸福了。Data微带惊讶地抚摸Keiko肚子的表情未免虚假。安卓人不该惊讶的，Data.惊讶是种情感。Soong博士把你造得太好了，你学得也该死得太快。可惜你该死地学不会惊讶。就像学不会高兴伤心，学不会兴奋恐惧，也学不会……

Riker带着微笑看在Keiko和O'Brien交换一个看起来黏黏糊糊的眼神，紧随其后是满怀爱意的吻。他微笑着真心为他们感到高兴，手臂再次蹭过身边人同质地的服装。

紧随其后的是企业号突如其来的颤抖。

********

他们现在在J氏管里认认真真地坐着，Data告诉他还有52米。谢天谢地不算远。冷凝剂被隔离身后，前面却是两万伏的泄露电。他俩面对面坐着，Riker盯着正半垂下眼帘思考的安卓人，仿佛突然惊觉般意识到他检索时就是这个表情。就像他思考时会微微偏头，疑惑时会皱起眉头，他说话时爱抬高下巴，站姿也永远挺拔正式。他看起来坚不可摧又如此易损，毫无情感又感情充沛。

他就是一个奇迹。Riker在内心默默下了定论。奇迹。

Data在他面前抬头，说出了应该以身吸收电压的方法。

你绝对在开玩笑。他怎么可能让Data——或者任何人，来以身试险？再说他还需要Data来进入电脑，修复计算机损坏。

“我不会损坏，我的正电子系统和神经线路就在脑内循环，并不导电。”

好吧，既然他这么说。

Riker咬咬牙，为了企业号和所有舰员，这是个值得一试的方案。

这是他一生中最相信奇迹的时刻。

*********

Data看着Riker近在咫尺的脸，那双眼睛瞪得大大的，嘴唇略微抿紧，有几滴汗水在他的额头缓缓成型。Data只花了千分之一秒就辨认出那是紧张。他可以听见Riker的手在他脑后越动越快，努力找出正确的插头，赶在稳定压尚未低于15%时拯救企业号。

Data轻松地算出Riker平常时的准确率，但他又在此基础上降低了15%以校正紧张状态的人类失准。Riker的汗水更多了，以之前五分之六的速度增长。Data看着Riker，能清楚指明那是编号1560的颜色，俗称湖蓝色。与平日的1559浅蓝色偏差15.8%。他不太明白为什么人类的眼睛会随着情感变化而加深或变浅，但也许这是情感的又一优越之处。

Riker随着他报出稳定压数值的升高而放松，眉毛弯起，眼角放低，鼻子微微起皱，嘴角渐渐升高。Riker在微笑。而他以人类审美来说较为帅气的脸笑起来更为美观，Data终于可以理解一些女船员对于他的爱慕之情。安卓人人性化地眨眨眼睛，想起他学会得人类社交反应。

而此时最适合的反应是和他一起微笑。

***********

Data端着他有利于体内零件的润滑液坐在了正嚼着克林贡人菜gagh的中校面前。Riker抬头瞄了他一眼继续低头大啖美食。

“我并不知道有另一项克林贡/星际联盟的舰员交换即将进行。”他开口道。

Riker终于从食物中抬起头来，放下叉子，用餐巾擦擦嘴皱起眉头。“据我所知并没有。”

Data微微偏过头，看了看gagh又看了看中校，“你上一次进食克林贡传统美食是在任命为克林贡舰船的大副前，此后便再无此行为。你是否计划进行交换舰员？”

Riker眉毛抬高0.05cm.“有的时候，人会想换换胃口，Data.再说克林贡食物并没有大家描述得那么难吃，起码比我在地球上吃到的传统英国菜要好上不少。”

Data点点头。“也许你在寻求一种新的变化？”

Riker摇摇头，嘴角上勾0.43cm.友善的微笑。他的眼睛里倒印着Data微偏的脸，透着种审视的目光。Jenna在吻他的脸颊和嘴唇前有与此相似度90%以上的表情。但Data将之忽略了，  
Riker中校此前从未表现出被男性所吸引。

Data抿了一口他的“饮料”。

也许这正是开始观察人类行为的好时机。

END


End file.
